The invention relates to cooling devices and in particular to a cooling system that is wearable. Existing air conditioning systems are designed to cool building spaces and can not be conveniently used to cool an individual who moves outdoors. The main objective of the present invention is to provide a direct body cooling system that can be used both indoors and outdoors and can travel with the person using the cooling system. Other objectives consist of a provision of a cooling system that is readily accessible, is of very light weight, and disposable because it and contains no complex or expensive components. Another objective of the invention is provide a direct cooling of a person using the cooling system and, thus, reduce the energy required for cooling of building spaces.